Kami-sama
First appeared in Saiyuki Volume 8, in the anime he appeared at the final arc of Saiyuki Reload. Apart from the name "Kami-sama" given to him by his master, he is sometimes known as the Nameless Sanzo. During a final showdown with Genjo Sanzo and Sanzo-ikoku in Saiyuki Reload, Kami-sama was flabberglasted when Genjo Sanzo asked him about his official Sanzo name given to him when he become a Sanzo. Kami-sama's mind become lost and agitated. Because of this reason, he is known as the Nameless Sanzo. Nevertheless, the Nameless Sanzo is one of the toughest enemies of Genjo Sanzo and Sanzo-Ikkou (Genjo Sanzo's party) have faced in this second series of Saiyuki. Background Real name and age unknown. His mental age was quite a bit younger than his apparent physical age – he was like an innocent, cruel child. He had a handsome face, but the area around his right eye festered reddish-purple. His white robes were wrapped round with long strings of crimson prayer beads, and his main attack utilized those beads. He used esoteric Buddhist tools like the Five-Pronged Vajra*, and he also used a technique where he sprays the prayer beads like bullets. He was agile and fast, as though he had wings. A war orphan. He was picked up by Ukoku while selling his body to live. He used to be mute and vain, and he was thoroughly spoiled by Ukoku and raised as a selfish prince. We already got a glimpse of it during the one time Kami-sama met Sanzo while Sanzo was still Kouryuu. His spiritual training was severe, but he adored his “Sensei”, who tamed him with candy and a whip, with something close to obsession. He mimicked Ukoku’s speech patterns, and even tried keeping Kinkaku and Ginkaku by his side as Ukoku had picked him up, but conversely by doing so he ended up realizing that he too was nothing more than a toy to Ukoku. His “Ukoku impersonation” mask came off when he was cornered by the Sanzo Ikkou, and his word choice changed from the “boku” 僕 form of “I” to the “ore” 俺 form. Appearance in the manga/anime He was one of the characters to have successfully defeated Genjo Sanzo, taking away his Mantra Sutra from him and in the process severely injuring the Sanzo-Ikoku. With the help of Hakuryu, Sha Gojyo managed to make a quick rescue of his companions and make a retreat away from the battle. It was a severe blow to the four fighters as they had underestimated their enemy's abilities. But they came back after recuperating, and faced him again for another showdown, this time using Union Tactic to defeat him. In the end he was successfully defeated where Genjo Sanzo managed to shoot him three times with his gun, thus ending the furious showdown. He refused a rescue offer from Sha Gojyo in order to meet his master. After a brief talk with his master, he was killed by falling stone and buried beneath the crumbling Castle. Abilities and weapons He wears a long Buddha bead which surrounds his body. It is believed to give him magical powers. The power includes enabling him to have high dexterity to fly and dodges attack from enemies plus protection from heavy hits from enemies. His beads are able to attack and strike his enemies in short distance (pierce through body) and long distance (able to capture and strangle). He can summon a palm size rod that has golden peach fruit shape on both ends. The controller is able to summon and command floating beads to move erratically like projectiles to hit his enemies. His weapon was so powerful that it has led to one of Genjyo Sanzo and Sanzo-ikoku's bitter defeats. He also has the ability to create illusions spells. He has used illusion spells on Ginkaku believing his brother Jingkaku was transformed into a hideous beast. In order to confuse strangers entering his castle, he had created an endless loop route in a forest outside his castle compound and Maze of Fog which was placed at the entrance of his castle. To aid him in his fight against the four fighters, the Nameless Sanzo has plush toy armies in his castle that were made of captured human souls (that were considered bad) by Gingkaku. It would be raised to serve him when he is in trouble. Category:Characters Category:Villains